Monster
by CertifiedOtaku593
Summary: Loki has always felt different. A look into a how a monster learns to love. Rated M for LATER chapters


**Monster**

**Pairing: Thorki (eventually)**

**Rating: M for later chapters**

The fire crackled lazily in the grand fireplace of the palace, the golden walls and heavy columns contrasting to the dark haired boy curled up in the queen's lap. Frigga hummed a soft lullaby, a book in one hand. The other hand was busy combing through the small child's jet black hair. The sounds of laughter and the clanging of training swords echoed from the courtyard, the smell of burning wood wafting through the heavy air.

_**His little whispers: "Love me, love me. That's all I ask for. Love me, love me."**_

"Mother?" Loki looked up with wide green eyes from his position in Frigga's lap.

Frigga raised an eyebrow at her dark haired son's questioning tone, a small smile gracing her delicate features.

"What is it, my darling?" She cooed, continuing to run slim fingers through his hair. Loki leaned into the touch, a frown on his face. Dark eyebrows knitted together in childlike frustration, he broke away suddenly and leaned away from his mother as tiny hands tangled in golden fabric.

"Why don't I look like you?" He nodded towards her golden hair braided atop her head. "Thor looks like you… Why am I strange?"

Frigga considered the questions for a moment, the smile never leaving. Her eyes told a different story, however; a lost sadness barely visible in twinkling eyes. She gently closed her book, placing it next to her with a reverence Thor would never show for writing and, wrapping her arms around the small god, Frigga brought him against her chest in a soft embrace. She kissed the top of his head, catching the scent of winter woods and old books. A feeling of motherly pride fluttered in her chest as she smiled.

"My dear, you're not strange! You're special."

She felt Loki stiffen in her arms as he struggled to pull himself away, still tangled in the flowing fabric of her robes. Genuine concern shone in his green eyes aged beyond his years.

_**Reaching out his tiny fists to feel something. Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.**_

"What if I don't want to be special? Thor and his friends always make fun of me. They say I'm strange and weak. They said…" He paused, looking sheepishly up at his mother, tiny hands letting go of the fabric and falling to the soft couch. "They said I don't belong here. They called me a mon-" He was cut off by his mother's 'shh'-ing as she placed a finger on his lips, a ghost of a tear shining in the corners of her eyes.

Cupping the god's worried face in her hands; Frigga placed a small kiss on his forehead, feeling him soften again at the attention.

"It matters not what your brother thinks. You are my son, Loki. Nothing can ever change that."

_**Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the window.**_

The snow fell in a steady pattern as the two young gods ran together in the wide fields near the BiFrost. The golden haired Thor laughed a booming laugh, tossing heavy fistfuls of slush at his younger brother as the other dodged skillfully. Thor turned, adjusting his heavy furred cloak before going in to tackle the slighter boy. Just as he reached out, the image before him vanished, a haughty laugh echoing in the distance. Loki seemed to slink out from behind a nearby tree, his loose emerald coat easily blowing in the breeze.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?"

Thor put on a comical scowl from his place on the ground, clumps of white clinging flimsily to his hair. Loki tried to cover his mouth to stop the giggle that erupted as the young thunder god pretended to flounder about in the snow, reaching out a hand to the other.

"Quickly! Loki! The frost giants have me! They have hidden themselves under the snow!"

Loki furrowed his brows, instantly jumping into the game as his grin widened.

"Then I shall aid the mighty Thor!" he laughed, charging at his brother and bounding into the snow pile next to him and partially burying himself beneath the cold.

Seizing the opportunity, Thor reached into the snow, seeking out Loki's stomach and quickly tickling him. "Careful, brother! The frost giants are attacking!"

Muffled laughter and yells came from the pile of slush as Loki burst forth, trying in vain to shuffle away from his older brother's ministrations.

Suddenly out of breath, the two young gods slowly stopped, sitting across from each other, covered in clumps of snow. Loki smiled, his normally well-brushed hair falling down around his face. Thor reached over, ruffling the mop of dark strands and Loki playfully hit his hands away. His own breath coming in short bursts, Thor shook his head like a dog, splattering them both with bits of snow, his hair resembling a lion's mane as it stuck out in several directions.

The two sat in semi silence, their laughter steadily fading as they tried to catch their breath. The snow had stopped falling and an almost eerie silence had blanketed the field. Thor looked up to grin at his brother, only to find Loki staring down at his feet, the ghost of a smile left on his face.

"Thor… Do you really think there are still frost giants out there?"

The older brother frowned, crossing his arms.

"Well. Father said that there are…" he noticed Loki's eyes grow wider and the small breath that seemed to catch in his throat. "Oh! Don't fret, brother! I will not let them even get close to you!" Thor grinned, clapping a hand on Loki's shoulder with enough force to cause his little brother to jerk forward.

"I don't need your protection." Loki pouted, looking up at Thor's blue eyes. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"I know… Still does not mean I cannot help you!" Thor grinned, the look of annoyance thrown at him by Loki passing right over his head. "I am your older brother. It is my duty to keep you safe!"

"Duty…" Loki mumbled, kicking a clump of snow rather sullenly before standing, wrapping his cloak tighter around him. "Let's just go, Thor. Mother will surely be worried if we stay any longer…" He looked upward at the sky at the fading light.

"Tch. Mother's pet." Thor rolled his eyes, earning an indignant scowl from Loki before shaking off the snow as he stood, pushing past the younger god with a smirk.

His progress was halted as a figure stepped from the woods, its blue skin marked with tribal symbols. Thor instantly moved in front of Loki, his eyes narrowing. "Who dares enter the garden of the royal family?" He yelled at the figure, his small chest puffing out in mock courage. Only Loki could see how his muscles were tensing, his knees close to buckling. The trickster began to regret his decision to leave his throwing knives at home.

"Hm. Look what I have stumbled upon: a couple of harmless babes."

The frost giant straightened his spine, easily towering over the two young gods as he took a mighty step forward, stomping into the clearing as the snow fell from the trees. Loki gripped the fur from Thor's cloak, scooting close enough to breathe in the smell of smoke that still lingered there from their campfire earlier. Thor tensed, attempting to gain some distance by stepping back.

"I'm warning you, giant. There will be much to pay if you come forward. I am the mighty Thor. I can-"

"Quiet, little prince." The frost giant grunted, his voice still loud enough to cut off the blonde. Thor stiffened and Loki let a small gasp escape as his hand immediately reached for Thor's, the blonde's palm trembling in his own. The two children cowered as the frost giant walked over, a grim smirk on his face as he reached down to grab the front of Thor's cloak. Blue eyes widened as the blonde was easily lifted off his feet, held aloft in front of the frost giant's face. "I think I will bash your brains against that tree. How does that sound to you?"

"Not on my watch!" Loki screamed, sending a ball of blue energy at the frost giant's shin.

The monster raised an eyebrow, unaffected by the simple magic as he finally noticed the dark haired god as Thor struggled in his grip, slipping out of his cloak and falling into the snow beside Loki.

"You seem familiar…" The monster mused and Loki froze, looking up. Green eyes met red for a split second before Thor looped his arm around Loki's running back to the cover of the trees.

The giant watched them, sharing the trance that the trickster was stuck in before his brother shoved him against a tree, knocking the breath out of him.

"What were you thinking, Loki?" Thor held the other's shoulders, desperately searching the confused face before him.

"I..I just…" Loki mumbled, looking down, his eyes still wide. There was a disturbing cold feeling curling in his stomach and he felt a bit dizzy. The monster's deep voice echoed in his ears, and unknown familiarity to the sound.

Thor groaned, taking Loki's hand and charging back towards the palace.

"Come! We must warn father! Monsters have invaded Asgard!"


End file.
